Keyblades: The New Universe, the New Look
by MusicalxDaydreams
Summary: first story in the keyblade series. What happens when Kurama and Hiei become dogs and are sent into a new universe by accident? chaos will ensure and the two boys will discover that their owners have secrets, but can they save them, get home and find love
1. Chapter 1 : the New Universe

Hi everyone im back with a new new story and this one will have the kingdom hearts crossing I can assure you. If anyone has ideas for this story feel free to tell me in a review. Well let's begin.

--

'I can't believe this really happen.' Hiei barked.

'Yes. I agree.' Kurama barked. For you see the two spirit detectives were turned into dogs and now in a dog pound. This is how it happened.

Flashback begin:

_The spirit detectives were at Koenma's office. Today they came because apparently Koenma discovered a way to make potions. _

"_Is that all?" Yusuke asked In frustration. He was suppose to have a date with Kayko, but missed it. _

"_Yes that's all. Hey Botan watch out!" Koenma said. The blue haired female was rushing and knocked the potions over. Two potions flew up and the bottles broke near Hiei and Kurama. When it touched their skin they both began to glow white. When the light faded they were both dogs. Kurama was a white collie dog while Hiei was a black Chihuahua whit a white spot by his forehead. _

"_OHMIGOD." Kurawbara said._

"_HOLY HELL." Yusuke exclaimed._

"_Oh my....." Botan said._

"_WHAT THE–" Koenma was cut off as his father, King Enma, walked into the room._

"_Koenma! What are these dogs doing here in spirit world! Get rid of them right this instance or it will be 1,000 spankings." King Enma ordered._

"_Yes father. Botan get rid of them." Koenma said._

"_Yes sir." she sadi as she picked the two dogs up. She summoned a portal and stepped inside. They were outside a dog pound. She went inside and walked over to the man by the desk. She told the man that the two dogs needed a home and he nodded. He took the two dogs and put them in a cage._

Flashback end:

So now this is where the two dogs now were. In a cage waiting for what was going to happen next. Most of the dogs were giving the odd stares. Just then two girls had walked by their cage. One had blackish brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black top. The other girl had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a blue/white knee length sports dress.

"Naomi look at these two dogs." the blonde said as she walked over to Kurama and Hiei's cage.

"Why don't we adopt these two besides, you always wanted a collie." Naomi said.

"Yep. And you always wanted a Chihuahua." the blonde said. The two dogs looked at eachother and sweatdropped.

'This won't be fun.' Hiei barked.

'No it won't.' Kurama barked. The man that put the two dogs in the cage had then walked over to the two girls.

"Well these two just came here so this must be your lucky days." he said. The two females nodded.

"I'll need an I.D. if you want these dogs." the man said.

"Ok. Here you go. That's our mom's drivers license. Our mom and dad are out of town so our mom gave us permission to get a pet for each of us so she gave us one of her I.D. cards. " the blonde explained as she handed the card to the man.

"Well wouldn't your mother need this card?" the man asked.

"No our mom doesn't really drive a car anyways and our dad said he would drive her anywhere if she needed too get someplace while there away." Naomi explained.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go get the leashes and collars." the man said. He came back a few minutes later and opened the cages. He put on the dogs collars and leashes and them gave the dogs to the girls. They all said their goodbyes and the two females left the pound.

"What do you think we should name them?"the blonde asked.

"Don't know. How about we decide this when we get home Namine." Naomi said.

"Well how about I name my dog Snowy and you name your dog Charcoal." Namine joked.

'Never. If that brunette names me that I will get my revenge.' Hiei barked.

'Hiei I think they were joking.' Kurama barked.

"Were almost to your new home." Namine said

"We hope you like it there." Naomi said.

'Great.' Hiei barked sarcastically.

'Well I guess we'll be staying here for a while.' Kurama barked as they entered their new home.

--

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter that I posted up in a long time. I'll try as hard as I can to make the chapters longer and to post up as fast as possible. I also started watching the english dubbed versions of Case Closed (Detective Conan) and Princes Tutu and they are really good so far. Hope you read and review and like I said before if anyone has any ideas just leave them in a review. Well bye : )

P.S. there will be some kingdom hearts crossing in the next chap.


	2. Chapter 2 : the New Look

Hi everyone here's ch.2 and my chapters might not be as long as other author's chapters. Also at times some characters might be a bit ooc but I don't mean for that to happen. So no one flame me on that please. Well lets start the next chap shall we.

–

"Welcome to your new home." the two girls said in unison. The girls then removed the leashes off the dogs and went inside the living room. Naomi sat on the couch with her new dog in her lap, while Nanine sat on the floor next to her new collie.

"Any good thoughts on a name." Naomi asked.

"Not really. You should name your dog Buttercup." Nanine suggested.

'WHAT!? Does SHE know that I am MALE.!?' Hiei thought as he started to growl at the blonde.

"Ahhhhhhh! Your dog is trying to bite me." Namine said as she hid behind a chair.

"Well it serves you right. Do you know that the two dogs are boys." Naomi said. She began to pet her dog on the head to calm it down.

"How about I call you....Demon?" Naomi asked the pooch.

'Right now I'll take anything but Buttercup.' Hiei thought as he nodded.

"Then it's settled. Your name is Demon and my name is Naomi." Naomi said.

"How about I name my dog Wolfy?" Namine asked.

"Nami, you gotta pick a name that suites the dog." Naomi said.

"Ok. How about....Youko?" Namine suggested.

"Why Youko?" Naomi asked.

"Because he reminds me of the King of Thieves Youko Kurama." Namine said.

"Hey speaking of which, wanna watch Yu Yu Hakusho?" Naomi asked.

"Yeppers. Let's watch the episodes when they first arrive at the dark tournament." Namine said.

"Ok." said Naomi as she picked up her small dog.

"Hiei, did you hear that.?" Kurama barked.

"Yes. Where are we?" Hiei barked.

Meanwhile in Spirit World....

"Botan, where did you take them?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. I can't sense their demon energy anywhere." Kurawbara said.

"Well there were humans around so I thought I was in human world unless...." Botan's voice trailed off.

"Botan what is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Well there are other universes out their so I might of accidentally dropped them off in a different universe," Botan said.

"WHAT!?" Yusuke and Kurawbara asked in shock.

"Yusuke, Kurawbara, and Botan, don't worry, the two will be fine." Koenma said.

"How so you know that pacifier breath?" asked Yusuke.

"Because what Botan says is true. Spirit World is the center of all universes and we have connections to many different universes. I just contacted one of the universes and it was the Kingdom Hearts universe.

I know two people there that were once the Spirit Detectives or Keyblade Wielders as they call them in there world but then they retired and had two children. Here is what they look like now." Koenma said as he handed the three a photo of two girls. One had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black top with a gray hoodie over that and a pair of black/white jeans. The other girl was wearing a with top with a blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"The young girl on the right is Naomi and the other young lady on the left is her fraternal twin Namine. They are the new keyblade wielders and they might know where of if a new energy had come into their world. I will get in contact with them as soon as possible." Koenma said.

"Ok." they all nodded and were dismissed. Now speaking of the four of them, why dont we see how their doing, shall we?

-

well how did everyone like it??? r and r plz and i'll update as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3 : the New Hiei Likes SweetSnow

"That was a cool episode to re-watch." Namine said. They had just watched the episode of Yu Yu Hakusho when Kurawbara had to fight against Rinku in the first math of the dark tournament.

'Hiei you don't think we could actually be a _anime _d_o _you?' Kurama barked.

'Don't know.' he replied.

"Well what else is there left to do?" Namine asked.

"Don't know. Wanna practice using our keyblades?" Naomi suggested.

"OK, but later. I wanna play with Youko some more." Namine said.

"'k, sis. C'mon Demon wanna go outside for a while." Naomi said. The small dog nodded. Naomi picked the small dog up and walked up to her room. She walked over to the large window and opened it. She safely climbed out with the dog in her hands and sat up on the roof with the dog in her lap. She petted the dog on the head and sighed.

'This must be where she comes to relax.' Hiei thought.

"You know Demon, I'm happy that I was able to adopt you today." she said. She leaned back and gazed up at the sky. The sun was setting and shades of yellow, pink, orange, lilac, blue and a little blue as you look higher up at the sky. There were some stars out also.

'It's so peaceful out here.' he thought.

"Do you like it out here Demon." the brunette asked. The dog nodded not taking his eyes of the sky of vibrant colors.

"Demon, are you OK?" Naomi asked as she noticed how focused her new dog was to the sky. The dog turned his head around and Naomi noticed that he had ruby eyes

"Wow, there beautiful." Naomi said. She looked deeper in his eyes and saw no emotion in them. ' There just like Hiei's from Yu Yu Hakusho.' she thought. Demon barked, snapping her back to reality.

"You must be hungry." she said as she safely climbed back into her room's window and sat her dog down on the bed.

"I'll be right back with something for you to eat. Why don't you make yourself at home," she said as she left.

Hiei explored around the room. The walls were black with a midnight sky on the ceiling. She had posters of famous detectives and mystical dragons on her walls. Her bed was a twin sized and had a black/red blanket on it with black pillows and a dark red bed skirt. She had a boom box, computer, closet, TV, and a few video game systems that Hiei didn't recognize. Her bed was on the same wall as the large window and every wall except that one had a large packed bookshelf on it.

'She must be a book/tech freak like Kurama.' Hiei made an mental note as he remembered what Kurama's room looked like, minus the game systems, and different colors. Naomi walked back into the room with a bowl of dog food and placed it on the floor.

'You must be joking.' Hiei barked up at her. ' I forgot, she can't understand me.' he thought.

"What's wrong, Demon, you dont like dog food do you?" she asked. The brunette ate a spoonful of ice cream she had brought herself. The dog shook his head 'no' and looked at what his owner was eating.

"Want some?" the brunette offered. She took out a plastic spoon from nowhere. She scooped some up and handed it out to the pooch.

'Finally something good to eat.' Hiei thought. He walked over and ate what was on the spoon. The sweet taste filled his mouth.

"Heh heh. You got chocolate ice cream all over you face." she chuckled. There was ice cream covering his whole face.

"I guess im gonna have to give you a bath." she said.

'Wait....WHAT?!!' Hiei thought as he registered what the female just said. He slowly backed away. He ducked under the bed and crawled further underneath it.

"Demon c'mon boy it won't be that bad. You'll only be in there for like 2 minutes if you don't try anything sly and i'll give you all the ice cream you could eat as a reward." Naomi said. Hiei was now undecided. 'Don't take a bath and get no ice cream or take a bath and get ice cream.' he thought. He made up his mind quickly and came out. 'It'd better be worth it.' the fire demon dog thought. As demon or dog, Hiei still likes ice cream.

-

happy easter everyone


End file.
